An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" Cast *Fievel - Dot Hugson (The Oz Kids) *Wylie Burp - Rover Dangerfield *Tiger - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Tanya - Neddie Hugson (The Oz Kids) *Cat R. Waul - Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) *Miss Kitty - Bunnie (Sonic the Hedgehog) *T.R. Chula - Toucan Dan (Timon and Pumbaa) *Cat R. Waul's Henchmen - Various Villains Characters *Papa - Frank (The Oz Kids) *Mama - Andrea (The Oz Kids) *Yasha - Betty (The Oz Kids) *Hawk as Himself Scenes *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 1 - Main Title/Dot Hugson's Dreams *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 2 - Dot Hugson arrival to Family Dinner *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 3 - Mr. Whiskers and Bunnie *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 4 - Villains Attack *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 5 - Megavolt's Puppet *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 6 - Mr. Whiskers got a letter from Dot Hugson *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 7 - Mr. Whiskers Chases the Train *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 8 - "Way Out West" *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 9 - Mr. Whiskers scene *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 10 - Dot Hugson gets throw off the Train *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 11 - Welcome to the West *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 12 - The Mirage *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 13 - Dancing Skeleton/Mr. Whiskers the God *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 14 - Indians Attack the Eagle *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 15 - Dot Hugson and Mr. Whiskers Reunion *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 16 - "Rawhide (Rolling Song)" *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 17 - Dot Hugson Reunion his Family *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 18 - Megavolt's Evil Plan *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 19 - "Dreams to Dream (Neddie Hugson's Sing)" *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 20 - Neddie Hugson and Bunnie *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 21 - "The Boy You Left Behind" *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 22 - Dot Hugson meets Rover Dangerfield *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 23 - Dot Hugson needs Mr. Whiskers' help *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 24 - Mr. Whiskers' Training Part 1 *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 25 - Mr. Whiskers' Training Part 2 *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 26 - The Battle (Gunfight) *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 27 - The Final Battle *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 28 - The End *An American Tail: Dot Hugson Goes West Part 29 - End Credits/"Dreams to Dream" Movie used *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Clip used *The Oz Kids *Rover Dangerfield *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Darkwing Duck *Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) Gallery Dot Hugson.jpg|Dot Hugson as Fievel Rover Dangerfield.png|Rover Dangerfield as Wylie Burp Mr-whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-74.2.jpg|Mr. Whiskers as Tiger Neddie Hugson.png|Neddie Hugson as Tanya Megavolt.png|Megavolt as Cat R. Waul Bunnie-2.png|Bunnie as Miss Kitty Toucandan.png|Toucan Dan as T.R. Chula Villains Banner Update 10 - 10-02-2019.png|Various Villains Characters as Cat R. Waul's Henchmen Andrea-oz-kids-2.6.jpg|Andrea as Mama Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg|Frank as Papa Betty (The Oz Kids).jpg|Betty as Yasha Hawk.jpg|Hawk as Himself Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs